Scorpion's Cherry Blossem
by Ninja-ass-betch
Summary: Sakura and Sasori have been best friends since they have been children. But Sakura left for awhile saying she would be back what happens when Sasori starts to cut himself because his only friend left him and has no one to talk to? Ok i suck at summury


Summery!!!:Sakura and Sasori have been best friends since they have been children. But Sakura left for awhile saying she would be back what happens when Sasori starts to cut himself because his only friend left him and has no one to talk to???

**Me:soooo whos going to do the honors??????**

**Sasori:I hate you so much.**

**Sakura:Really your mom was telling the truth u do write depressing storys for the beginnings!!!!**

**Me:I DO NOT!**

**Sakura:Well you do so blah!!!!**

**Me:*attacks Sakura.***

**Sasori:pUpPeTgIrL75 DOES NOT OWN NAURTO CHARACTERS! IF SHE DID SHE WOULDN'T HAVE MADE ANY OF THE AKATSUKI DIE!!!!!!!! Konaha would be be friends durning most wars...**

**Sasoris POV!!!! 5 years old**

"Sasori-kun!!!!" I heard the sweet voice I've known and loved. She came running but she was crying. "Whats wrong??!" "I have to move!" She gave me hug. "I don't wanna move away from you!!!!" "Sakura why?!" I don't know my parents love you as if-Don't cry your going to make me cry even harder!" "I-I'm sorry, you were my first friend!" "Sakura-chan come on we have to go." I could tell they felt sorry for me and they were almost crying. "B-bye Sasori-kun." She hugged me tighter. "B-bye."

**18 year old Sasori**

She never came back though and now I'm alone still. I still wish she would but my hope is runing low. I started to play some music to get away from life. (the song he is playing is Situations)

Situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease,I love the way that she breathes  
I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night  
She can't behave and I'm just a slave, don't worry I'll be gone when the morning what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened Lying is your favorite me,  
go where you belong Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap"It's way too full,"  
she said"Once you have me you'll always come back.  
"She can't behave and I'm just a slave, don't worry I'll be gone when the morning what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened Lying is your favorite me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion.  
I know you love to resist and all it takes is a kiss and you just love to hate know you love all the lies so don't act surprised that I just love to hate you.  
I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who love to hate.  
_[Breathing]_(Whoa) Darling what is going on?Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite me, go where you belong Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion  
Darling (leave me) what is going on?Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me (darling) go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your favorite passion

I hate that life sucks. I won't accept anyone for a friend because no one can replace her. I started to walk around town. I heard a man talk to a girl with pink hair He was saying something but i was lost with girls hair. Just like Sakura's. I started to follow them and I realized that he was going to rape her!

**18 year old Sakura**

I was jumping off the walls. "I'M GOING BACK TO SUNA!!!!!!!" I didn't want to be any ones friend I tried to be friend with Naruto Ino and Hinata but they didn't replace him. I am still upset I left Suna I loved it there. I finally get to go back. My parents are going to stay here and hang out because they like it here more. "Well honey please be careful I don't want to know my only daughter died on the way." "I know mom" "Bye" "BYE!!!!!"

**I don't want to go talk for her the whole way. So she is at Suna's Gates.**

Hmmm the Cave in. WHERE THE HECK IS THAT!!!!!! "Ummm sir can you help me find this?" "Oh yeah if you go straight then turn left there it is. You know your pretty cute. Why don't you come home with me?" "I'm sorry I think I want to go home now." "Why don't you later and come on" He graped my wrist "N-no get off me!" "Shut up so we can go some where alone." "Get Away!" "Say one more word and see what happens." I swallowed hard. "Here we are" He kissed me hard and started to take my shirt off "Get away please!" SLAP! "WHAT HAVE I SAID!" If he thinks that's all its going to take he needs to think again! "SOMEONE HELP PLEASE! HELP PLE-"*Scream* "You virgin i can tell that." "Someone help please." It started to get dark The last thing i saw was this red head guy come in and hurt the rapest. "Sasori-kun"

**Sasori POV**

"Sasori-kun" And then she closed her eyes. Why did I help her? I have an almost naked girl in my arms and taking her back to my place. I can't take there! I looked in her wallet. Haruno Sakura 18 years old. A paper fell out. SWEET I'LL TAKE HER TO HER OWN! I walked to her apartment and got the keys for it. Oh no she is right next to me. She started moving a lot. "Don't touch me no stop please some one help" I got inside before anyone thought I was going to rape her. I placed her on the bed and covered her up. I lefted so i wouldn't be screamed at.

**Sakura's POV**

Nug. Ow I have a headache. I opened my eyes to see a note and advil on my table.

Dear Haruno-san

I don't want a thank you. I would like to know why were you talking to that guy. And no i did not undress you.

Sasori.

Sasori it sounds so...ummm...I know hi-"SASORI-KUN!!!!!!!!!" ow. Oh my gosh its my Sasori-kun. H-hes back. I'm so happy. I took a shower and got dressed and started to go get grocery's. "YOU HORRIBLE CHILD STAY AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE NEVER COME BACK YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" I saw the red head be punched in the face and fall. Then the door slammed in his face he looks pretty bad. "Hey are you ok?" "Yeah don't worry about me" "Yeah right you can come over to my place alright" I took his hand brought him inside. I set him in a chair and got him an ice pack. "So why are you helping me?" "Cause its in my nature" I put the ice pack on his eye. "Ouch!" "Sorr-"He started to cough up blood. Oh no. I got some tissues "Oh gawd not again" I helped him I knew how to Because me and some of my friends were abused. "whats your name?"

"Sasori" "Well Sasori go take a shower alright?" I took him to the shower.

**Sasori POV**

I can't believe this i just saved her and now she is helping me life does suck. I got in and looked and my wrist. "I have cut myself alot"

**SOOOO...its been about a hour...Sakura POV**

"Sasori are you ok?" no answer "Sasori I really don't want to come in there." I waited for awhile but still no answer. I rushed in the room and saw him with a razor blade on his forarm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I took his razor and I was almost crying "why are you doing this?" "BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MY SAKURA ANYMORE! I MISS HER AND SHE LEFTED ME AND SHE HASN'T COME BACK! I LOVED HER I WAS GOING TO ASK HER OUT THE DAY SHE LEFT BUT" he started crying "S-she left me and all my hope is gone." "Sasori I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you this hurt." I hugged him "I'm sorry" "Don't touch me you aren't her you can't be!" I started crying worse then the day i left. "SASORI YOU HAVE CHANGED! I WAS HOPEING TO COME BACK TO THE SAME GUY I FELL IN LOVE WITH WHEN I FIRST SAW HIM BUT I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS THIS THis i don't even know what you are" I walked away and walk out the door

**Sasori POV**

what is her problem. I put my clothes on and walked out to find her. "Man I have to go look for her" I heard crying from the playground. I started to run and I saw her siting on the ground traceing her name. Sakura-chan has come back she use to do this when she was upset when we were younger. "Sakura-chan are you ok?" "What do you want Sasori." She said it so bitter it chilled me. "I'm sorry for being a jerk I didn't think you going to be here." "Whatever." "Sakura-chan my kitty cat!" Sasori that's that's." She started to laugh "SASORI-KUN!!!!!" We started to hug. "I missed my kitty!" "And I missed my puppet!"

**Well Sakura had Naruto Ino and Hinata as friends when she lived in Konaha.**

**Me: SAKURA YOU LOOK SO CUTE WITH SASORI!!!!!**

**Naruto: SAKURA WHY DID YOU LEAVE!!!!!**

**Sakura: Naruto Its not my story and THANK YOU PUPPET!!!!!**

**Sasori: why am I EMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Shika: Shut up you guys are to loud!!!!**

**Me: Shut up!!!! And Sasori your emo b/c I made you emo and cause u missed sakura-chan!!!! We have to go and I say thank you for reading this!!!!!**


End file.
